


A Million Ways to Love

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Series: One Shot Collections [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Yandere, multiple AUs, multiple ratings too, no nsfw but I go from like soft boy uwu, to like "I won't hesitate to kill others"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: How many drabble collections will I make for a single character? I don't know, but what I do know is the grima thirst will never really stop. Currently, these are all m Grima but that may change in the future.





	1. Gentle Touches for a Gentle Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the first time I wrote for Grima and I thought I knew what I was doing.

“Grima…!” Your exasperated call didn’t help calm his nerves; he was already on edge, what with you being in pain most of the day. “Why does it have to hurt so badddddd” At this point, maybe you were dragging it out a little? But honestly, you were in a lot of pain! And besides, you wanted Grima’s attention, too. “Please, make it better?” he frowned at your sweet look. He knew you were just trying to get him to do something for you… but how could he say no to you?

“Fine, fine…” And thus he tried to help. It was sweet of him to try and massage your legs, but he was by no means an expert. He either went too soft or too hard, or his talon-like nails dug into the exposed skin and left little nips here and there. Your legs still hurt like hell, from what you didn’t know but it didn’t seem to want to go away. “Is this helping any?” He hummed, clearly content with just getting to hold you. Maybe it wasn’t all bad for him.

“No, not really…” You sighed, rubbing your eyes. Maybe it was even getting worse? It sure felt like it was, with tears pricking at your eyes.“Ugh this is disgusting…” You groaned, lying back. “Grima, please make it all better…” Seeing you like this did hurt him, especially with him having no real way to fix it for you.

“My pet…” He collected you in his arms, brushing away stray tears that feel from your face. “I apologize that I can’t take the pain away… you’ll just have to settle for my comfort, instead.” He held you, head cradled in his lap as he free hand brushed your hair away from your face, occasionally drifting to trace your jaw or the dip of your neck. His touch was so gentle, almost enough to distract you from the pain in your legs.

“You can be such a nerd, you know that?” You hummed out the words, rather content lying in his lap, the pain in your legs becoming a dull pain as you focused on his touch and gaze. “Don’t leave when I fall asleep, okay? You make me feel better.” Grima was thankful as you started to doze off, for his cheeks had started to burn with those human emotions better suited on your features.

“What a foolish worm…” Even as the words left him, he couldn’t help but smile. Foolish, yes, but still his worm. He could only hope your light slumber helped alleviate the pain some. And, sure you wouldn’t notice in your sleep, he took the chance to lean down and brush his lips against yours. So gentle, you hardly noticed.

“Loser…” You whispered as his lips left, snuggling more into him. He shook his head and looked away. Never had he been more thankful for the little moments than times like these, with you.


	2. Mine Alone to Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom is here, but not for long if Grima gets what he wants. This was a yandere prompt and is a little Out There.

Recently, you had been training with Chrom a lot; often more than not, you managed to summon him, and thus be able to grant him more power. At this point, you were proud to say he was one of the strongest heroes here. You invested good skills in him, made sure he had optimal stats, and even made sure his allies helped his strengths and defended his weaknesses.

But your petty lover didn’t really like that.

You spent as much investing in Grima as you could, but he was a much rarer summon than Chrom and needed more expensive skills as well. Still, you did as much as you could for him, but it was just much easier to make Chrom stronger.

And Chrom was so sweet, if not a moron. He was a very hands-on kind of person; always ruffling your hair, or slapping your back or what not. But on this particular occasion, he hugged you. “I don’t think I ever would have gotten this strong without you _____. Your support means the world to me, and the bond we’ve created will always be with me.”

“Thank you, Chrom…” You awkwardly patted his back. He pulled away and grinned.

“Really, I can’t thank you enough for this!” His smile was infectious, you couldn’t help but do so as well. But you could feel eyes on you.

“Chrom, really, it’s fine. You know I’m always happy to help you grow stronger.”

“Then here’s to hoping I can grow stronger yet!” He cheered, and you let out a little chuckle.

“Yes, but it seems I have to leave now.” You looked back to a frowning Grima. “Someone is jealous.” You chuckled. Just as you were stepping away, Chrom grabbed your wrist. You looked over your shoulder to see him frowning, now.

“Just be careful _____. I know you care about him but… he’s still the fell dragon” He looked concerned, but you only smiled.

“I’ll be okay, Chrom. I promise.” But he didn’t look quite convinced as he dropped your hand, and you moved back over to Grima. Who looked quite upset. “Hey, whats wrong? Is everything okay?” Without speaking, he grabbed your hand roughly and began stalking off in the direction of your shared room. “Grima, hey that kind of hurts.” You whined, but he only stopped and glared.

“You let him touch you?” he growled out.

“Um, yeah? Its Chrom, the worse that’s going to happen is we both fall over somehow.” You laughed a little, but Grima didn’t seem as amused.

“You let a child of Naga touch you when you are mine alone?” He growled out. You found yourself pinned against the wall, heart beating in both fear and suspense.

“I-I guess I wasn’t thinking… He was just being nice…” Grima’s eye’s pierced into yours.

“The next time that worm touches what’s mine I’ll rip his fucking arms off.” His growl was possessive, his eyes threatening. “You wouldn’t want that to happen, would you my dear summoner?” His lips trailed your jaw, fanged teeth daring to nip at your skin.

“Please don’t…” You whimpered a little, and Grima reveled in the sound.

“So long as you know your place, pet, no harm shall befall the pitiful excuses you call heroes.” Everything would be fine. You loved him, and he loved you, right? But the look in his eyes didn’t seem like love…

“I’m… I’m yours. I promise I won’t let anyone else touch me.” Grima grinned, hand trailing down the side of your face.

“Such a good pet…” He cooed, lips ghosting over yours. “Just keep in mind who owns you, loves you and takes care of you… and everything will be fine.”


	3. Chimerical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in October, I attempted to do a month-long prompt list called "write-o-ween" and needless to say I failed to do the entire month. But, this prompt was part of it.

“What a cute world.” A cruel laugh, really. He was mocking you, you knew. That was fine though, he asked for an ideal world, not a realistic one. You quite liked your chimerical world, though.

“Hush now, Grima.” You shook your head, though there was a smile on your face. “I realize a world like that would be hard to come by, but it’s a nice thought, isn’t it?” You hummed a little, and Grima could feel the vibrations travel through his chest where your head rested.

“A world without war or fighting…” He snorted the words out, clawed fingers running through your hair. It was foolish but still, a smile tugged at his lips. Perhaps in such a world, it would be easier to protect you.

“And I suppose a world full of death and decay and sorrow would be better?” You asked, looking above you to try and get a read on his emotions. You were at a bad angle it seemed. Grima supposed in the past he would have agreed with that statement; if it meant humans were out of the picture, it was well worth it. But… you were human. His human. You probably wouldn’t like living in such a world, and he found he valued your happiness. Presently, he found he disagreed with it, if only because of you.

“Perhaps not…” Grima found the words hard to say out loud, though. Perhaps pride was keeping him from admitting how much he loved you.

“No, I understand.” You laughed openly, and Grima found he wanted to hear the sound more often; to protect it. “I want to be in a world where I can keep you happy, loved, and content, and I feel like I couldn’t do that in such a terrible world. You must feel the same about me.” Grima never knew how you could read him so easily, but usually, he was thankful for it.

“So it seems my dear.” He rolled his eyes a little, but still, you felt a gentle kiss placed atop your head. “Love is a terrible, wonderful thing.”

“Aww, I don’t think so. I’m quite content in my loving you.” You closed your eyes, letting out a little sigh of content.

“…I love you too.” Grima didn’t say it out loud very often, so you were glad to hear it from him. Snuggling closer, you willed yourself to sleep, knowing that the so-called fell dragon, and his love, would be there when you awoke again. So, maybe an ideal world for you wasn’t so out of reach; after all, you had Grima by your side now. There wasn’t much else needed in your mind.


	4. Wrapped Around Your Little Finger

You were far too kind for your own good; didn’t you fear others walking over you, abusing your kindness and gentle nature for their own means? Perhaps that was why you had him, though; with him by your side, ever watching and acting as your loyal protector, that kindness and innocence wouldn’t be tarnished.

“They aren’t using you?” His voice came out harsher than he intended, but perhaps that was his true feelings leaking out. “They aren’t pushing you too hard or making you do things you don’t want to?” he frowned a little, moving closer to you so he could pull you into his arms.

“No no, nothing like that Grima.” You laughed a little, hugging him back. “Everyone here is very kind to me, you know I’m not in any danger.”

“There are still people who would seek to abuse your kindness though or hurt you in some way. How can I protect you from that if you won’t let me be with you every second?” Though he tried to sound demanding, you found his voice came out in more a whine. You stifled a giggle, looking up into his glowing eyes.

“Don’t you know what they say? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, love. Even I need a little breathing room.” Still, you nuzzled closer to him. Grima did the same, a little pout on his face.

“You have me wrapped around your finger and yet you still treat me so well…” He pulled you closer, the two of you settling on to the bed together. “One word from you and I would show those worms what they’re really messing with.”

“I know you would, and I take comfort in that– but violence isn’t always the answer. Look what I made you into with a little bit of love! You’re like a really angry puppy.” You laughed again at Grima’s pout.

“This side of me is reserved only for you… any other worm would be faced with dire consequences…” Even if he tried to sound scary, Grima ushered you into his arms into the waiting warmth of your shared bed.

“Then what do I get?” You smiled wide at him, already very aware of the answer.

“I wonder…” Grima paused as if he were putting actual thought into it. “Perhaps I should do this…!” Without warning, Grima attacked your sides with soft tickles, relentlessness as you let our a chorus of laughs.

“G-grima no!” You weren’t expecting this, though. Despite your pleas for him to stop, you sounded quite happy (though you were squirming to get away from him as well.) And while Grima did like to hear your laughter, he did have a point to this. “Y-you don’t have to do this every time you want me to say I love you!” You cried out, feeling tears start to well in your eyes.

“But this is the fun way.” If you weren’t currently being tortured, you would find the smile on his face charming. “So what was that, dear? Say it a little louder I fear this human vessel has terrible hearing.”

“I said I love you, you overgrown lizard!” With a final chuckle on his end, Grima’s fingers ceased their endless attack on your sides. You took a deep breath, resting your hand on your erratic heart. “You would think by how often you have to do that, people would think you have to coerce that out of me.” Now it was your turn to pout at him.

“I love you too, dear.” Grima shamelessly cuddled up to you, and you sighed wrapping your arms around him.

“You are a handful; more so like a puppy than I initially thought.” You hummed, running your fingers through his hair. A chuckle rumbled through his chest, and you felt it on your own.

“Would you rather I be something else, then?”

“No, this is good.” Your eyes were getting a little heavy and you yawned a little. “I’m content to have you any way you want to be, Grima.”

“And this is why I adore you… you accept me with arms wide open, and with so much love…” His voice was low, hardly a whisper. “You make it hard not to love you.” He placed a sleepy kiss to your neck; he was sprawled on top of you, not unlike a cat would do.

“I feel the same… when I first met you and saw how mean and callous you were… I knew you just needed a few kisses and a lot of love.” You would giggle here, but you were much too tired to do so.

“If only I knew that sooner…” A deep sigh left him. “At least with you, I can make a better future….” He waited a moment for your response but realized you had actually fallen asleep with him curled on top of you. He sat up and shook his head, though a smile was on his face. He laid beside you and pulled the comforter up properly before curling beside you once more. Here, he could have a happy ending with you…


	5. Try To Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more graphic!

“I tried being lenient, letting you have your so craved freedom.” Grima’s voice was harshly whispered in your ear, his body snug against yours. “But like the worm you are, you kept crawling out of my grasp.” You were powerless to his touch, powerless to him. “You know what that means.”

“Grima I-” Your voice was cut by a sharp gasp; Grima carelessly bit into the tender skin on your neck, drawing out blood which he quickly lapped up with his tongue. He gave you no room to speak as he continued.

“Go ahead and try to beg– you know it won’t work on me.” His dark chuckle only met your ears for a moment, before you were harshly pushed forward, landing on the bed with your legs folded under you. Grima came behind you once more, hands placed far too gently on your shoulders. “I mark you up and down, but still you don’t seem to understand…” A slight tsk left his mouth. You could stare blankly at the wall in front of you.

“I’m so sorry.” A stray tear fell down your face.

“Sorry won’t work.” His voice cut through you. “I’ll carve my name into your back if that’s what I have to do to let you know you’re mine.” One clawed tipped finger crawled down your spine in warning.

“I understand Grima, I’m yours.” You could still feel a little bit of blood fall down the wound on your neck. You dared not reach up to wipe it, instead feel it slowly crawl down to stain your robe.

“That’s right.” Once more he snarled and roughly turned you around. You were pulled off the bed and forced to face him, jaw caught in a grasp that would undoubtedly bruise. Your gaze met his, and you could only shrivel under it. His lips crashed into yours in a gnashing kiss, where teeth clashed and his fangs brought out blood. Once he pulled away, he pulled you into a tight hug. “You’re not allowed to leave me, ever.” His voice was low.

“I won’t, not ever again.” Your arms hung on his chest softly.

“Promise.” His voice was desperate, so much different than the anger he had before.

“I promise.” You knew he was just scared to be alone.


	6. Learning to Love

Thabes. How the mere word vexed him. To be innocent and curious once more, how ridiculous. To think there was ever a hope for him to benevolent, to be beloved by the children of Naga; even before Naga’s worms came, there was those damn branded children of Mila and Duma. Never given a chance, never a second thought. It may have been the era of men, but Grima would should them what a God not held down by morals could do. What would happen when madness wasn’t your downfall, but your power.

If he couldn’t have their love, he would have their hate.

But still, a single tear; silent yet so meaningful.

All he wanted was to be adored; to grow strong enough to protect those that revered him, receive their praise and bless them in return. But all they saw from the start was a monster, a being neither mortal nor God. Stubborn, jaded hands rubbed at his eyes. The past could not be changed, and the present was meaningless. He only had himself, and that was all he needed.

But… seeing people, together, smiling, laughing. Something in him yearned for that, to feel those petty human emotions and have others feel them because of him. But what did a God need of feeble emotions?

Against his better judgment, he was moving, towards a group of heroes, no less. They were quick to notice and quick to move out of his way.

Grima kept walking.

~*~

Soft footfalls didn’t go noticed by him. Your white robe gave you away before your voice. “Hello, Grima.” So calm, so nice.

“What is it, worm?” He gazed at you with half-lidded eyes. Part of him was excited, amazed, just so happy. Someone came to seek him out, speak with him on their own terms? But he had to remain vigilant; he had trusted once before, and look where that got him.

“Oh well… nothing, really. You just seemed kind of lonely over here, so I wanted to check up on you.” You admitted, a small smile on your face. Surely you were lying; no one ever came up to him without a request, without some selfish wish or idiotic request.

“I’m… alright.” Wary, he watched as you sat with him; not too far, in fact close enough he could reach to touch you if he so desired.

“Oh? That’s good. I know you don’t much like anyone here…” Not quite the correct observation. “but surely there’s something you’d like to speak to? Someone you would want to speak to?” You asked gently, hands folded in your lap. Behind you, Grima saw one of Naga’s favored, that child Lucina, frown and move closer to you. As if he would be stupid enough to try something here, with all these “heroes” around.

“… You’ve been the first.” Why he was honest, he didn’t know. “Other’s have been too scared to approach me,” he added, perhaps too quickly. You nodded and looked over your shoulder upon seeing Lucina coming over.

“Is everything alright Lucina?” You asked sweetly. She paused beside you, and openly glared at Grima. He didn’t care to react; they’re hatred of one another was already well known.

“He’s not bothering you, is he?” How funny he was so wicked to those mortals, they refuse to even name him.

“Hm? No, nothing of the sort Lucina. You won’t have to worry about him, I promise.” You assured her, holding one of her hands. “He’s no more dangerous than any other hero in this army.”

“Be careful _____.” She casually called you by name, quite the opposite of him. You two rather were opposites; you, precious summoner beloved by all and happy to serve and share that love. And he, forgotten god, feared by most and bitter about it all.

With a final squeeze to your shoulder, and one last dirty look sent his way, Lucina left. You spoke once more. “I’m sorry about that, Grima. You shouldn’t have to deal with that here.”

“You’ve done nothing to be sorry for, Summoner.” Had he earned the right to call you by name? He wanted to. A taste of intimacy. “I’m well deserved of her hate, after all.” You nodded, closing your eyes.

“I suppose so…” You didn’t seem fully convinced.

“Out with everything.” He scowled at you, and you glanced away a little.

“I just things had gone differently for you, Grima. You’re such a tragedy.” With nothing more to say, you rose from your seat. Grima was left with your pity, and the silence.

At least he was given something. Maybe one day that pity could be more.

~*~

He was surely a fool for always seeking you out, but it never stopped him from doing it. And you weren’t quite sure why he did it, but you never turned him away. It was hard for him to find you alone, but he always managed to do it. He was a lot like a cat; he wanted to be near you, see what you were doing, maybe play with it a bit. But… he was selective of who he let pet him, it seemed. Even if you felt closer to him, he was wary as always.

“Grima?” You hummed out, still half focused on what you were reading.

“What?” His voice was rough per usual.

“Would you like a hug?” Your eyes lifted from the page, and you smiled at him. Many emotions flickered on his face, and his mouth moved with unspoken words.

“N-no, yes. I-” Your giggle stopped him from further embarrassment.

“I won’t force you.” Instead, you rested your hand over his. Grima couldn’t move an inch. Your hand was so warm compared to his, it was something he never felt. The last time he felt the touch of another, and one so caring at that… It was something he wanted more often, more than this. “But I think you’d like it.”

“Perhaps in the future…” His fingers hesitantly curled around your own, and you smiled returning to looking at your book. Grima tried to return to reading his tome, but he was far too aware of your hand in his.

“You set the date, dear.” Was… that a pet name? Grima feared he was in too deep already, human emotions were far too much, and he wanted them at far more often. How did he like this disgusting crawling feeling in his stomach?  
“We… should do this more often.” Why was he so nervous? What was this mortal doing to him?

“Well, if you insist… I suppose I can hold your hand more often. Maybe even do it where other heroes can see us.” You squeezed his hand a little and he could swear his heart stopped at your words. A terrible, warm heat was on his face. Mortal vessels were absolutely terrible.

~*~

You did, in fact, hold your hand more often, and you even worked your way up to hugs; Grima was able to hold your comfortably now, and while he would never dare say it in the light of day, or even to your face, you knew he loved it. He was… a little clingy, even. Heroes took notice to your new puppy, who was (only a little) scared to hold your hand around them, but who also needed to do so to face their curious and hateful glances. Who freaked out a bit when you hugged him in sight of others, but also soaked up your touch as well. He was a paradox, wanting your touch so much but still so unversed in how to reciprocate it.

“Hey Grima.” Still together, always touching. He had his arms around your waist, holding you in his lap. His head rested on your shoulder; its possible he fell asleep because you didn’t feel him reading tactics over your shoulder anymore.

“Hm?” You got a sleepy hum in reply. Grima could be cute without realizing it; you were glad he couldn’t see the grin on your face.

“Do you know what a kiss is?” Still too tired to really care, Grima replied.

“Sounds like another useless thing mortals too.” He concluded, not bothering to open his eyes.

“It’s… a more intimate form of touching, like holding hands or hugging. Grima’s eyes shot open. If there was a way to have you closer to him, Grima wanted it.

“Go on.” he said, frowning a little at the giggle you let out. He let you shift in his grasp, turning until you face him. Tactics long forgotten, you placed your hand on his shoulders.

“Are you sure you want this?” You asked, looking into his eyes. How could he explain to you how much he loved your touch? How your hugs made him feel something he couldn’t explain, or how just you holding his hand made him want it for the millennia he missed such contact?

“I want whatever you’re willing to give me _____.” It still felt odd calling you by name, but Grima found it came off his lips rather pleasantly.

“Okay, close your eyes” But still, a little bit of hesitance. Would you be gone when he closed his eyes? Would you take the moment to betray him? Still, he found himself doing it. Eyes closed (too hard; he was scared), hands gripping your waist tightly, you leaned in closer, tilting your head a bit. And then Grima felt it, something gently touch his lips. He was so surprised, his eyes opened and he pulled back. Your own opened and you pulled away too.

“What was that?” he was pouting, you heard a bit of a stutter in his voice too.

“A kiss?” You said, more of a question than an answer. “Did you not like it? I’m sorry I…”

“Do it again.” He demanded.

“O-oh? Okay.” You leaned in closer, once more, closing your eyes and tilting your head once more. Grima mimicked you, only tilting his head the other way. You realized, neither of you really had much experience in doing this… and Grima was counting on you to lead him through this. So once more your lips met his; and you did what you remembered seeing in movies and reading in books. It was a little awkward, no doubt, but his lips felt so nice against yours.

Grima, though, was amazed. So amazed, he nearly forgot to move his lips; but, soon he did, and soon realized why humans wanted to do this so much. One small touch and you were addicting, he couldn’t imagine feelings you closer– so when you managed to slip your tongue into his mouth, he nearly moaned in pleasure. Who knew the mortals were hiding such earthly pleasures from him?

~*~

“_____,” For once it was Grima who spoke first.

“What is it, love?” You liked watching as he got flustered at your terms of endearment, but it seemed he was getting used to being loved, for he only smiled in return.

“I have something I wish to… explain.” He was careful with his words, not know what was right and what was wrong. Every day waking up with you was a new experience, one he was happy to be a part of. You looked at him expectantly, and he simply sighed, pulling you closer. “You’ve… changed me.” He stated simply.

“I think most of the change was your doing, silly. I’m happy to have helped, though.” Grima shook his head a little.

“I…” He paused a moment, just staring at you. “You make it hard to believe all humans are ugly and selfish beings.” He said softly, one gloved hand coming up to brush some hair out of your face. It trailed down your face, resting softly on your cheek. You rested your own hand over it.

“I’ve always been of the opinion most people are good to begin with. You just had… the misfortune to deal with humanity’s worse.” You sighed and shook your head a little.

“Not to say I still don’t think ill of humanity but… you’ve shown me hope that people can be good, and give without hoping to receive in return.” You could tell it was hard for him to admit this, the hand that held your face shook a little.

“What happened to you was… terrible Grima, okay? It was unforgivable, and the way you reacted was… understandable, but not okay.” You admitted. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t work to change.”

“I don’t know if I want to do more changing I… just want a life where I can be happy with you.” His gaze was so soft, his words so sincere. Was this really the fell dragon you first summoned? 

“We can have that… but could I ask one selfish thing of you Grima?” You pleaded.

“For you, anything.” His free hand grabbed your free hand, his thumb rubbing circles across your knuckles.

“If you can give me a chance, could you try letting other people in?” Grima frowned a little.

“They have to give up their own prejudice first.” You nodded.

“I’m sure, together, we can make a world where the next generation doesn’t fear the fell dragon but… you for who you are.” Grima pulled you tight for a hug.

“I… only want you to see me this weak; craving your touch, melting from your gazes… it’s not something worthless humans have the right to see.”

“I understand Grima… I just want them to know that you’ve changed. You have to give a little in hopes receiving.”

“But what if it happens again?” You’ve never heard Grima so scared, so vulnerable. “What if I give again and only receive their hate in return?” You pulled out the hug, still holding him as he held you. “Why do I have to prove myself to them when it was they who made me the monster I am?” Your heart ached for him, but you could only give him one answer.

“Because they’ve been hurt by you too, and they’re scared. Just as scared as you, probably. Grima, I love you but… the first step is always the hardest.”


End file.
